Elsword cafe
by newbiy101
Summary: The Elsword triplets are Running a cafe Rated M for future chapters -sucks at reviews just read it -
1. Chapter 1

Word from newbie

Newbie: this was possible by a picture from Tumblr.

Chung: you get all your inspiration from Tumblr

Newbie: I know Chung…I know

Ara: NEWBIE DOES NOT OWN ELSWORD all rights go to KOG and its delay for LP and MM

Appearances

Elswords (triplets) (Knight, Infinity, Slayer)

Elesis

Ara

Newbie: now what I mean by appearances is cause there isn't going to be any classes. It won't matter to the story what class just the character in general. The Elsword triplets are given they are all 3 Elsword classes yadda yadda. I will be doing a lot of genderbending mostly with the female characters. Enjoy.

-Cut-

Hello, my name is knight. I run a café with 2 of my brothers, Slayer and Infinity, and our sister, Elesis. The café ran in the business of our family the Siegharts. There are many things I despise about running it, one reason mostly is, the crossdressing.

-Cut-

- First day -

Knight was in the dressing room holding the frilly black maids dress in his hands. He already had the stockings, panties and garter belts on, but the dress he couldn't take.

"Knight you're hogging the room some other people need to put on their uniform ya' know" an Irritated Otaku, Slayer was outside of the dressing room where Knight was. Slayer didn't have any problems crossdressing because he did it regularly for cosplays, in fact he loved the idea of the maids' uniform.

"I didn't agree to wear this thing!" Knight yelled back at Slayer, Infinity was already dressed and sitting in a very revealing pose picking his nose. "Technically you did, that's why we are here dolt." Infinity flung the booger somewhere never to be seen again.

"if you don't come out with the dress on, I'll be forced to use drastic measures!" Slayer declared. Knight had no choice to put it on and let 8 hours of horror pass by after wishing 8 times in his heart that no one would recognize him after all the make up their sister Elesis had caked on them; he reluctantly put on the dress and came out.

" Oooh Knight- chan you look sooo cute!~" Slayer squealed. Slayer had been trying to get Knight and Infinity in cosplay for two years so this is the closest he got. Knight had a huge blush on his face making him look more feminine then he already did.

" S-shut up Slayer and put on yours" Knight crossed his arms like the tsundere he is, a loud whistle came from Infinity as he walked over, heals clicking behind him and swung his arm around his older triplet.

"I'd tap that if you weren't my brother" Infinity whispered in his ear, causing Knight to hide his face in his hands. "Shut up infinity or I will arma blade u into next year!" Knight stomped off to a booth and sat down crossing his legs.

Slayer got out the dressing room in no time, his record is 2 minutes on putting on a very heavy cosplay. After Slayer came out Elesis came running in with a butler's suit and note pads and pens and menus.

"All three of you look adorbs, I could just gobble you all up! ~" Elesis eyes twinkled as she handed them all their supplies.

"Hey sis isn't Ara late?" Slayer spoke up when being handed his menus. Ara their co-worker or mostly know as the cook for the café was indeed late, just before Elesis could speak Ara wooshed in the store bowing over and over muttering sorry's and explanations.

"Don't worry don't worry you're fine! ~ We were just about to open." Elesis said reassuringly, calming down Ara. "Are you sure? I'm sorry I really am!" Elesis took ara to the kitchen while giving them the signal to go outside and hand out flyers.

Almost automatically Knight froze, just about to turn and run Infinity and Slayer grabbed him by the arms and dragged the poor triplet outside. Once outside, they each grabbed their basket of flyers and started handing them out to people.

Slayer obviously is really into it easily getting customers to wait outside for the opening. Infinity on the other hand attracted them with looks more than flyers and a good attitude. Knight was standing somewhere in the shadows to embarrassed to even take two steps to where someone could see him. After a small while they had a good amount of people in the line.

Slayer and Infinity dragged Knight back inside. "Looking pretty boys!" Ara called out from the kitchen. Knight was shaking, from head to toe, Thinking of the people he might see. * What if the people from school come what if they find out they'll laugh at me* soon enough a dark aura surrounded Knight and went to his emo/ freak out corner.

Infinity piped up "Knight you're over reacting, I'll make a deal with you. If Knight and I mean IF you seriously don't want to serve a certain person ill do it for you promise." Knight looked at Infinity, slightly scared. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my brother."

"I'm being serious Knight!" Infinity yelled back confirming that it really is Infinity talking. Knight took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine I'll do it." Slayer clapped his hands joyfully. "Now that we're all agreeing on this, let's open!"

Elesis opened the doors and the scent of flowers sweets and sugars filled the customer's noses. All three Triplets bowed at the customers and said as a union.

"Welcome Masters"

-cut-

Newbie: HAHA!~ yes I like this one a lot :3

Chung: This is going to be the only clean chapter isn't it

Newbie: pretty much = u =

Ara: please Rate, Review and do all that jazz !


	2. Chapter 2

Newbiys Note

Newbiy:AHA its been like what 2 months...

Chung: Yes that is much to long.

Ara: We missed you!

Raven: ~casually sips tea- Yep

Aisha: Newbiy does not own Elsword all rights go to KOG and Sexy DE nngh~

- cut -

Its already been four hours since Knights terror began, and he was handling it pretty well now. One must know, once you start feeling better evil will come right after it and soon enough your typical end of the line perverts come in.

A tanned young man who obviously lifted to much, with a scar over his eyes and a stupid smile walked in with 2 others like they where his goons.

" SO! This is the cafe I been hearin catching alot of likes aroun town huh?~" Banthus rubbed his chin checking out the place and at the satified customers coming out.

"Yeah ban, smells great in der, say isnt there some pretty hot maids working here to, I bet they offer ' special' services if you know what I mean" The goon in yellow cackled at his remark which in turn made banthus smile deviously.

Upon walking in not much people were there, Just the maids the cook and the owner all sitting at a table relaxing as the hype slowed down. *Oh yes this is perfect* Banthus stuck his chin up walking over to the table, slamming his hand down on it causing all of them to jump in surprise.

"Table for uh 3 make it snappy~" banthus was checking out the maids which made them all feel uncomfortable the way he was stareing, even Infinity. Reluctently Knight got up and fixed his skirt and motioned them to follow him to their table.

After Knight turned his back a hard slap across his butt made a loud crack in the room causing Infinity to, embaressingly high, squeek. Knight spun on his heel blushing madly his teeth gritted.

" No SEXUAL HARRASMENT in this PLACE sir!" Knight growled, just then Elesis came up behind banthus and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir if you continue with your hidous acts we will throw you out, litterly" A bit of Elesis Crimson Avenger showed making banthus confidence shrink slighty. At this point Knight wanted to hide from his hidous looks from pervert numbers 1 2 and 3.

Knight breathed and counted backwards trying to keep his cool and stay in character and turned back to the now seated perverts

" What can I get you all today~" Knight said in his low seductive voice (what people say) mostly cause he didnt give a shit at this point but giving them slightly the wrong idea.

" Oh~ I would like a cup of tea and a whole plate of you~" The red goon snickered making Knight freeze in place, Knight began to stutter blushing more and more at every comment they threw at him, eventurally he couldnt take it anymore and fled to the dressing rooms. Knight curled up into a ball and shook.

"T-That was tourcher..." Knight didnt take any of that well, soon Slayer came to look for him.

" Hes gone but I know hes going to be back..." Slayer helped up Knight " Onee chan totally kicked his ass though! you should have seen it, t'was Classic!" Slayer chuckled trying his best to cheer Knight up, earning a small giggle from Knight. Just then Infinity walked in slowly with a huge blush on his face holding his skirt down gripping it tightly in his hands

" Dont you dare say anything to Knight, got it Slayer!" Inifinity growled scuffing into the bathroom" Knight looked at Slayer and Slayer put his hands up in defense obviously not gunna cough up what happened

- cut-

AAAAAAAAAAND dont sleep now


End file.
